


San Valentino 2021

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fairy flame [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic con tema San Valentino.Scritta per la sfida di: Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Brandish Myuu
Series: Fairy flame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536337
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fiori

Fiori

Gray si grattò la guancia con l’indice e volse lo sguardo, porgendo i fiori davanti a sé con l’altra mano. Le sue iridi erano liquide e riflettevano la luce del lampione, la stessa che riluceva sulla croce che portava al collo.

Lluvia guardò il regalo e batté le palpebre, arrossendo. «So-sono… per me?» chiese con un filo di voce.

Gray scrollò le spalle e sbuffò. Borbottò: «So che avrei potuto avere un’idea più innovativa per questo San Valentino, ma non mi è venuto niente di meglio in mente. Probabilmente avrai già ricevuto decine di regali più belli».

Lluvia lo travolse in un abbraccio, baciandolo appassionatamente.

[105].


	2. Scrittrice rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Prompt: Romanzo rosa

Scrittrice rosa

Brandish appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Lucy e chiuse gli occhi, i corti capelli tinti di verde ricadevano sulle gambe lisce e pallide della compagna.

"Siamo cresciute insieme. Le nostre madri erano diventate migliore amiche, nonostante una fosse la padrona e l’altra sua semplice cameriera. Sono rimaste amiche finché non sono morte entrambe troppo presto, per due tragiche malattie diverse.

Non avremmo mai pensato che ci saremmo innamorate l’una dell’altra. La nostra storia è ancora più complicata di quelle che scrive la mia ‘piccola stella’" pensò.

«Mi stai ancora ascoltando? Lo so che sono le mie tipiche protagoniste sirene, ma ci tengo tanto» domandò Lucy.

Brandish ghignò. «Non mi sono persa una singola parola» la rassicurò.

«Allora puoi aiutarmi con questo passaggio?» chiese Lucy, raddrizzandosi un paio di occhiali. Aveva tra le mani una risma di fogli fitti di appunti. Si sentì rispondere: «Sai che potremmo anche festeggiarlo in un modo diverso questo San Valentino?». Giocherellò con una ciocca bionda e borbottò: «Ti stai annoiando?».

«Assolutamente no. Lo sai che amo il modo in cui scrivi i tuoi romanzi rosa» la rassicurò Brandish. Lucy le posò un bacio sulla fronte. «Sei un tesoro».


	3. Litigio a San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello”

Litigio a San Valentino

Bickslow si passò la mano sull’elmo di metallo che gli copriva il viso, sentendolo gelido sotto le dita, appoggiatosi alla porta chiusa con una spalla, socchiuse gli occhi. Le urla che provenivano dalla stanza accanto si facevano sempre più alte.

«Prendere ordini da te non significa dover annullare il proprio orgoglio!» risuonò la voce di Fried.

A cui si susseguì quella rauca e feroce di Laxus: «Significherebbe, però, fare bene il proprio lavoro!».

«Io lo faccio alla perfezione!».

«Non fai altro che farti sconfiggere da ogni nemico che passa!».

Continuavano a litigare, mantenendo alto il tono della voce.

«Almeno io non sono invulnerabile, ho una motivazione! Al contrario di te!».

«Cosa intendi dire?!».

«Che considerando la tua forza divina, non capisco come fai a finire in fin di vita!».

«Perché ti preoccupi, feccia?!».

«Certo che mi preoccupo, maledetto idiota!».

Le urla divennero mugolii soffocati. Bickslow sentì dei gemiti di piacere farsi via via evidenti, mentre si udivano cose che sbattevano. Borbottò a bassa voce: «“L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello”».


	4. Musone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Week-end romantico

Musone

Mirajane saltellò sul posto, gridando: «Laxus! Laxus!», ad ogni suo movimento faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei e gonfiare il suo grembiulino. So come passare questo weekend romantico!

Laxus batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò verso di lei, sbadigliando. «Quindi sei proprio convinta di voler festeggiare questo San Valentino?» chiese tetro.

«Sì! Andiamo al mare. C’è quella casetta che ha affittato la Gilda. Possiamo guardare le onde dalla finestra! Se siamo fortunati vedremo anche le lucciole» propose lei, estasiata.

Laxus annuì. «Come vuoi, basta che la smetti di urlare».

Mirajane gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso e congiunse le mani. «Va bene, musone» rispose, facendogli l’occhiolino.


	5. Cuore di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: San Valentino  
> Nota: Incest  
> Coppia: Zeref/End

Cuore di sangue

End era seduto su un trono, con le braccia appoggiate sui braccioli e le gambe accavallate. Socchiuse gli occhi, notando che Zeref stava affondando le mani in una ciotolina colma di sangue. Si grattò la guancia, confuso. Il trono era decorato da veri crani umani.

Zeref utilizzò il sangue per farsi un cuoricino sulla guancia e gli mandò un bacio. End ridacchiò, grattandosi uno dei due corni che svettavano tra i suoi capelli rosa.

«Buon san valentino» gli augurò Zeref.


	6. Magliette coordinate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Magliette coordinate  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-YcA9eePE0; Legend of the General ft. Deniz Kirci by Sami J. Laine | Most Epic Heroic Choir Ochestral

Magliette coordinate

Erza infilò la maglietta nera, le stringeva i seni prosperosi che s’intravedevano sotto la stoffa e si voltò. Jellal guardò la propria, gemella a quella della fidanzata.

«Sei sicura che uscire con le magliette coordinate non sia un po’ troppo?» domandò.

Erza negò col capo e gli rivolse un sorriso. «A me sembrano adorabili».

Jellal si avvicinò ad uno specchio e lesse la scritta in bianco della sua: ‘Sono fidanzato con la più bella’. Pensò: "Io posso essere anche d’accordo con la mia, ma m’imbarazza pensare che sulla sua ci sia scritto: ‘Sono fidanzata con il più bello’. Non mi sento per niente affascinante e non vorrei che la gente fraintendesse. Non mi piace attirare l’attenzione, lei invece sembra nata per farsi notare dalle folle".


	7. Impertinente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Baci rubati  
> Loki/Lucy.

Impertinente

Loki si piegò in avanti, facendo fremere le orecchie ricoperte dalla peluria arancione, che si mimetizzavano tra le sue ampie ciocche di capelli dello stesso colore. Lucy sentì le sue labbra bollenti posarsi sul suo collo pallido e arrossì.

«Dai, mi sto concentrando… O almeno ci provo» si lamentò lei. Con una mano stava tenendo un giornale e con l’altra sottolineava le parti più importanti con un evidenziatore azzurro pallido.

«Solo qualche bacio» sussurrò Loki, accarezzandole il ventre piatto e nudo, lasciato scoperto dal top.

Lucy gli rispose: «Se fosse per te ruberesti più di qualche bacio», ascoltando Loki ridacchiare.

[100].


	8. Cenere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna/Natsu.  
> Prompt: Cinema.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKePADQX6bA&ab_channel=Sinnon; Nightcore - Chasing Cars (Female Version) - (Lyrics).

Cenere

Sullo schermo si muovevano lentamente le immagini, mentre nella sala del cinema risuonava una musica melanconica.

La protagonista indossava un semplice kimono roso decorato con dei pesci rossi e arancioni che ricordavano delle lanterne, i capelli sottili le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e con una mano teneva un ombrellino di carta per il liscio manico in legno. Allungò le dita affusolate per accarezzare la cenere grigia che volava tutt’intorno a lei.

Lisanna sentì il respiro di Natsu farsi più pesante e sorrise vedendo il fidanzato addormentato. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, i suoi capelli lattei si confusero con la stoffa della sciarpa di lui.

La musica del film si fece più intensa e struggente. Lisanna continuò a guardarlo rapita.


	9. Ammiratrice segreta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ammiratore segreto  
> Scritta sentendo: [Nightcore] → Rumors (ft. NEFFEX); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km_3HavZ6U0&ab_channel=%E1%83%A6NightcoreGalaxy%E1%83%A6  
> Ispirata a: Fairy Tail 432: Gray and Juvia; https://www.deviantart.com/ar-ua/art/Fairy-Tail-432-Gray-and-Juvia-531258995.  
> Coppia: Gray/Lluvia oneside.

Ammiratrice segreta

Gray aprì l’armadietto e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli blu.

Borbottò: «Ora non ci sono proprio dubbi. Quei regali erano per me».

Si piegò in avanti, la sua collanina con il crocefisso scivolò fuori dalla camicia e ondeggiò al suo movimento, mentre afferrava il pacco. Trovò una piccola busta da lettere con dei cuoricini appoggiata su di esso e lo aprì, dal pacco più grande proveniva un intenso profumo di torta. Il bigliettino riportava una calligrafia ben curata e dei cuoricini disegnati a mano.

"Mi chiedo chi possa essere il mio spasimante segreto. Vorrei convincerlo ad uscire allo scoperto prima che questo San Valentino sia passato o dovrò di nuovo festeggiarlo da solo" pensò.


	10. Proposta infuocata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coppia: Natsu/Lucy  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore-Téir Abhaile Riú (Male version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARNp67QdNIE&ab_channel=KAILEIGHJONES  
> Ispirata a: https://www.deviantart.com/ar-ua/art/Fairy-Tail-cover-38-Natsu-and-Lucy-518036273; Fairy Tail cover 38: Natsu and Lucy  
> Prompt: Proposta di matrimonio

Proposta infuocata

Natsu ghignò e accese una fiammella su indice e medio, se li portò alle labbra e soffiò, creando una fiammata. Ruggì e si avvicinò a Lucy dimenando il bacino.

Lucy lo guardò con aria confusa e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi e morbidi capelli biondi.

«Stai cercando di fare fuoco a qualche casa, Salamander?» gli domandò.

Natsu s’inginocchiò davanti a lei e si nascose il viso con la sciarpa, rispondendole: «Anche se facessi qualche danno, riuscirei a sfuggire come un ninja». Lucy ridacchiò. «Cosa fai lì per terra?».

Natsu le porse un anello e le chiese: «Chiedo alla più potente maga stellare se vuole sposarmi». Lucy fece un strillo strozzato, nascondendo la bocca con una mano, lo abbracciò con trasportò e rispose un sentito: «Sì».


	11. Errore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza/Gray oneside; Jerza.  
> Ispirato a: Fairy Tail chapter 431 - Erza sword-wings armor; https://www.deviantart.com/kortrex/art/Fairy-Tail-chapter-431-Erza-sword-wings-armor-616832149  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZl1JW-KHaA&ab_channel=Flamari%3ANightcore; Nightcore Siúil a Rún  
> Prompt: Aggiustare le cose

Errore

«Pensavo che avremmo potuto aggiustare le cose tra noi» gemette Gray, stringendo spasmodicamente un mazzo di rose.

«Le cose tra noi non hanno mai funzionato, era una missione impossibile sussurrò Erza, seduta a cavallo della statua di pietra di un drago». Si piegò in avanti, i lunghi capelli rossi le coprirono i seni sodi coperti solo in parte da un kimono. «Stare insieme è stato un errore, per me tu sei sempre stato solo un fratello», accarezzò il muso della creatura

«Io ti amo» gemette Gray, congelando involontariamente i fiori.

Erza gli rispose: «Mi dispiace di averti illuso, ma quello che provi per me è solo una cotta. Mi sento così sola che mi sono lasciata convincere». "Trova qualcuno che non ti faccia soffrire e passa con lei i tuoi futuri San Valentino. Nel mio cuore, purtroppo, c’è spazio solo per Jellal, nonostante tutti i suoi errori".


	12. Sorprese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirajane/Lucy.  
> Prompt: Colazione/pranzo/cena insieme  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12bldt7l1To&ab_channel=Flamari%3ANightcore; Nightcore Turn Loose The Mermaids.

Sorprese

Cana aprì il rubinetto della botte e vi mise nuovamente di sotto il suo boccale vuoto e sbuffò, non usciva nulla.

Devo andare di nuovo in cantina a prenderne un’altra borbottò Sbatté con forza il boccale sul bancone di legno e si allontanò con passo deciso, tenendo una mano appoggiata su un fianco e l’altra penzoloni. Aprì la porta della cantina e scese le scale, le torce erano tutte accese.

Si fermò udendo ridacchiare e si affacciò, scendendo l’ultimo gradino, guardando all’interno della cantina senza essere vista.

Mirajane stava cenando insieme a Lucy. La prima sorrideva con aria allegra, la seconda era rossa in volta e diverse volta si strinsero la mano. Lucy posò un bacio delicato sulla guancia dell’altra.

Cana soffocò una risatina e risalì le scale lasciandole sole.


	13. Nuovo arrivato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana/Nuovo personaggio.   
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore-Loreley; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7huoHvbuUq4&ab_channel=VelletaBone  
> Prompt: Nuovi arrivi

Nuovo arrivato

Cana si legò i capelli in uno chignon e girò davanti allo specchio, osservandosi e dimenando i fianchi.

«Per chi ti prepari così?» domandò Levi. Cana trasalì e si voltò, arrossendo. Levi proseguì: «Posso immaginarlo disse Levi, incrociando le braccia al petto. Fai così da quando è arrivato quello nuovo».

Cana gonfiò le guance e sbuffò. «Cosa c’è di male se voglio mettermi in contatto con il mio lato femminile?» domandò.

Levi le rispose: «Devi piacergli per quello che sei, non devi diventare qualcun altro».

Cana abbassò lo sguardo ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. «Non ho mai visto uno come lui: alto, muscoloso, biondo e…» Così sembra che parli di Laxus» la interruppe Levi.

«Laxus non ha mai avuto un carattere amabile» scherzò Cana ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere. 


	14. Amare dopo avere pianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: La Rappresentante di Lista - Amare (Official Video - Sanremo 2021); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY9YsLvNNt8&ab_channel=LRDLVEVO.  
> Prompt: Appuntamento  
> Gajeel/Levi.

Amare dopo avere pianto

Gajeel chinò il capo e posò la mano sotto il mento di Levi, facendole alzare la testa. Sgranò gli occhi, notando che lei aveva gli occhi liquidi e le guance rosse, chiedendole: «Cosa sta succedendo?».

Levi domandò con un filo di voce: «Tu-tutto questo è così bello…», deglutì a vuoto e proseguì. «Io non sono abbastanza per uno come te. Non mi meritavo un appuntamento così bello».

Gajeel scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. «Non dire sciocchezze, soldo di cacio. Non si potrebbe amare qualcosa di più meraviglioso di te».

Levi lo abbracciò con trasporto e scoppiò a piangere, affondando il viso nei muscoli di lui, Gajeel la cullò contro di sé.


	15. Spadaccini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ricordi  
> Crossover: Zoro/Erza.  
> Ispirata a: zoro and erza by BooS2; https://www.deviantart.com/boos2/art/zoro-and-erza-325219603.

Spadaccini

«Ti penti mai di esserti unita alla nostra ciurma?» domandò Zoro.

"Quando Shanks ci ha presentato sua figlia adottiva, ero contrario che salisse a bordo. Solo che quando l’ho conosciuta ho capito subito quanto assomigliasse a Kuina: una donna forte anche più degli uomini, una spadaccina imbattile, che per colpa del suo sesso non è mai stata presa sul serio quanto meritasse" pensò.

«Mi manca la mia vecchia vita. Però devo dire che fare il pirata ha anche i suoi vantaggi» rispose Erza. Pensando: "Quando la gilda è stata costretta a chiudere ho pensato che la mia vita fosse finita, invece ho trovato una famiglia che mi ha accolto".

Roronoa le chiese: «Ad esempio?». «Ad esempio te» rispose Erza, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra. 


	16. Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if; deathfic. Jerza.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBHBXZcuWFE&list=WL&index=194&ab_channel=FreeMusicWave-NoCopyrightMusic; Lost Identities - Any Other Way (ft. Anna Vellington) | ♫ Copyright Free Music.  
> Prompt: Come in un film

Nowhere

"Tutto si muove a rallentatore, ai miei occhi risulta sfocato. Tutt’intorno a me le mie spade sono precipitate dal cielo come un giudizio divino e si sono conficcate nel terreno, conficcandosi a fondo e dando vita a delle crepe profonde. Non riesco a mettere a fuoco il sangue che non sembra neanche avere il suo colore.

Ogni cosa sembra un film, una pellicola non troppo ispirata per altro… Solo che è la realtà".

Erza cadde in ginocchio davanti al cadavere di Jellal riverso a terra in una pozza di sangue, a faccia in giù, una delle spade di lei lo trapassava da parte a parte, gli occhi bianchi e la bocca socchiusa, una mano tesa in avanti.

L’urlo di dolore della regina Titania risuonò tutt’intorno.


	17. Piccola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: romanzo rosa

Piccola

Wendy si sedette accanto a Lucy sotto un albero, guardando le gocce di pioggia scivolare dalle foglie dell’albero a quelle dei tanti cespugli tutt’intorno. L’ambiente era un tripudio di diverse gradazioni di verde, quello più scuro era reso traslucido dal fluire dell’acqua.

«Pensi che anche io da grande potrò vivere un amore come quello che descrivi nei tuoi romanzi?» domandò la ragazzina. Lucy le rispose con un quesito: «Non pensi di essere troppo giovane per leggerli?».

La Dragon Slayer le fece notare: In realtà sono millenaria. Lucy ridacchiò. «Hai ragione» concesse, accarezzandole la testa. «Sì, penso proprio che troverai l’amore che cerchi» aggiunse.


	18. Giustificazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER finale How I Met Your Mother  
> Prompt: "How I met your mother/father"  
> AU. Natsu/Lisanna; Natsu/Lucy.

Giustificazione

Natsu era seduto su un divano e guardava i due figli accomodati davanti a lui, sue due poltrone.

«Questa, ragazzi, è la storia di come ho conosciuto vostra madre…» raccontò.

La ragazza davanti a lui sbuffò. «Quindi, dove siamo andati a parare? Ce la ricordiamo mamma Lisanna». Il gemello le fece eco: «Sapevamo già che nostra madre era morta e di lei era rimasto solo un ombrello giallo».

Natsu sollevò un corno blu e se lo poggiò accanto. «Vedete, ragazzi. Questa è la storia di come voi sareste nati se fosse vissuta di più. Quello che voglio chiedervi è, sareste disposti ad accettare se ci riprovassi con vostra zia Lucy?».

Davanti all’uomo c’erano solo due poltrone vuote.


	19. Momenti teneri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/ksmile1313/art/Water-becomes-Ice-748840009; Water becomes Ice by ksmile1313  
> Prompt: Coccole  
> Gruvia.

Momenti teneri

Lluvia appoggiò la testa sul petto di Gray e chiuse gli occhi, quest’ultimo le accarezzava la testa, passandole le dita tra i lunghi capelli azzurri.

«Ti piacciono proprio le coccole, vero?» domandò Gray.

Lluvia arrossì e annuì, rispondendo: «So-solo da voi… Gray-sama».

Gray le posò un bacio sulla guancia e se la cullò contro, avvolgendole il petto passandole il braccio sotto i seni. «Non voglio farti sentire in imbarazzo, ma rilassata. Ti va se ci vediamo qualche film?».

Lluvia gli accarezzò la mano con la propria, rispondendo: «Mi farebbe molto piacere» "Lui mi fa sentire protetta, solo che il mio cuore è così colmo d’amore da battere troppo forte".

[109].


End file.
